Talk:Bruce Wayne (Prime Earth)
Why is this page protected? Just to curtail the likely questions about why I've left this page protected... The story lines are incomplete, and in order to maintain a façade of organization, the page must retain its framework. The majority of edits at this time - barring updates to the storylines (which I will be maintaining, for now) and additions to certain early sections - should be finding sources and examples for the abilities section. Any edits you feel must be made should be suggested here first (unless you happen to be one of the administrators, in which case, go do). And if you feel inclined to complain about the page being protected, here's the place to do it, though I wouldn't expect much to come of it, cough cough. The key thing to remember here is that it's more important that the page is here for users to read than it is that it is here for you to edit. - Hatebunny (talk) 21:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Picture Could we change the picture for the sake of not having the same one as the Batman (Bruce Wayne) page's? Or, we could change the one on that page instead, maybe to the picture used on the disambig? --- Haroldrocks talk 22:43, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I was mid-way through changing the New Earth page's (the image was a PE image anyway). Open to suggestions for alternatives on either page, of course. - Hatebunny (talk) 22:50, January 24, 2015 (UTC) A couple of things Damian is listed as deceased in the infobox. Also, shouldn't his first appearance be because he speaks with Barry Allen in the Batcave in the last few pages of that issue. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I fixed the Damian thing right away, but ... does anyone else want to weigh in on the Flashpoint thing? Sounds like Flash's first appearance should be Flashpoint #5, too, if that's the case. - Hatebunny (talk) 21:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :: That makes sense, although I don't want it to. That was the creation of Prime Earth. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Didn't that come out the same week as ? They're both equally valid. DC also lists Justice League #1 as the official appearance. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I distinctly remember JL 1 being the only thing that came out that week (not counting Vertigo and Johnny DC). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:26, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Injustice League I was unclear. Is Batman considered a former member of the Injustice League, from when he worked with them in Forever Evil? That's always been confusing for me.GZilla311 (talk) 20:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : I'll have to go with what it says on that page. He's their ally. He's not really part of the team, he just works alongside them. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Jack Shaw Shouldn't Jack Shaw be added as an alias? Considering Arkham Manor Vol 1.GZilla311 (talk) 20:05, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : On it. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sinestro? This is one more thing that I am unsure of. Although Batman did evidently reject the Sinestro Ring, he used it in Forever Evil as well. Sinestro even recognized his skill. Is he to be considered a member of the Corps, since he was, for however short an amount of time?GZilla311 (talk) 20:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :No. No. No. He is not a fully inducted into the Corps. Same with NE Bats. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :: ^ Couldn't have said it better myself. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Got it. wasn't sure, since he actively uses a ring in this universe instead of only that rejection in NE. Thanks for clearing that up.GZilla311 (talk) 20:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Batman served as a member of Justice League International. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 20:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Powers I know it was a temporary thing, but he did get bat-like abilities (namely Sound Manipulation and blindness) under the effects of the Amazo Virus in and . Should we put them as former powers?GZilla311 (talk) 20:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Dear everyone: never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever this. - Hatebunny (talk) 20:28, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Gzilla, what Hatebunny means is that we don't consider temporary superpowers worth mentioning on the page. It's just not notable to list in the Powers section because it is not a significant part of his character. By the same logic, when he uses a throwaway disguise like "John Smith" we don't include that as one of his aliases. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 12:23, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Reorganization I don't want to move anything around without bringing it up for discussion first since Hatebunny put a lot of time organizing everything. But, could we move the "Early Adventures" section to be before the Earth 2 section? "Early Adventures" seems like stuff Batman did really early in his career, some of that section being stuff we know happened but never saw. It seems like that's just pretext to the character that shows his growing reputation, which lead to interacting with other heroes. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:51, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :That's a fair suggestion. I think the issue is that we don't know when in his career any of the stuff in there happened, but i don't feel like the fact that superman isn't part of the stories means they happened first. The key purpose of that section (for the time being) is to provide context to later sections. - Hatebunny (talk) 01:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :: True. I guess I'm just hung up more on the section title. "Early Adventures" sounds like it should be pretext. Maybe "Building Reputation" or "Gaining Experience" or something? I don't know. I'm probably just being overly nitpicky anyway. Keeping it "Early Adventures" isn't the end of the world. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Request: Unprotect Article With the events at the end of Endgame, and Zack Snyder's comments confirming the character's death, this clearly means endgame must have happened after Robin Rises, so the order of events in this article needs reshuffling, and the end of endgame needs to be included, things which can't be done if the article is protected from editing --Ohdear15 (talk) 19:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : I'm in no rush to unlock this page, if at all. I just came on after reading #40 to make sure both characters were locked but it seems you got to Joker's page before I did. A little tip that could've been put on your talk page but is still kind of relevant here, the pages don't need to be updated the second you read the comic. For the sake of spoilers, give it a bit. If the freakin' comic page hasn't even been created yet, you should probably hold off on doing any serious updating, like you did with Joker. The database, in general, is pretty fair game with spoilers, but it's not that hard to make it a considerate fair game by using a smidge of discretion. : You bring up some good points about rearranging that the admins (probably Hatebunny) are going to have to consider but unlocking the page is just going to spawn chaos right now. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) hi i have a question. So batman prime earth says his first appearance is justice league issue 1. However here on this site if you look up flashpoint issue 5 it says batman makes first appearance also in prime earth. so which is it? why is there 2 sites saying the same thing. is it flashpoint issue 5 or justice league issue 1 where batman makes a first appearance. regardless one should be changed cause it does not make sense to have 2 pages saying the same thing Skills And Abilities Just because I'm curious...how come the information on Batman's skills is so vague? Other pages have a little more in-depth information concerning people's skills. This caught my eye and I just want to satisfy my curiosity. State Trooper 902 (talk) 13:58, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Because it's not sourced yet. We can't have specifics if it's not sourced. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok...I had a feeling that was the reason but I just wanted to be sure. Thanks! State Trooper 902 (talk) 17:09, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Marital status is wrong As of the past few issues of Batman, he as been dating Julie Madison, yet he is given the tag "Single" on the infobox. Also, why is the article still protected? Ohdear15 (talk) 23:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Quote Hey, I thought I could add Alfred's quote at the end of Endgame, but I can't with the page protected. Could I please do that? :You should post it here first to let other users see if it is a good quote. - S.S. (talk) 22:57, October 15, 2016 (UTC) DC Rebirth How come no further information has been added since the end of the Bloom arc? I'm unable to add anything due to the page being protected. Getitdunn1991 (talk) 09:37, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Relatives Why isn't https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Katherine_Kane_(Prime_Earth) listed as Batman's cousin, or https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob_Kane_(Prime_Earth) as being his uncle? Seriously, just unlock the page already, so his page can be as up-to-date as possible. :Because Batman has a lot of relatives. And the precise relationship between Kate and Bruce is not explicitly established. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 05:59, January 11, 2017 (UTC) New 52 Characters Category If this is Bruce Wayne from Prime Earth, shouldn't he have the "new 52 character category"? Xelloss.nakama (talk) 18:51, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. Because he appeared first in Flashpoint #5, which isn't within the parameters of New 52, the category doesn't add it automatically. Thanks for noticing and fixing that for other characters as well. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:20, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I cannot fix this character as it is not editable as the others... could some moderator add it? Also, I am adding the category to all Prime Earth CharactersXelloss.nakama (talk) 15:38, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Stupid me. I completely forgot you couldn't edit this page as well. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:42, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Middle name confirms his middle name is Thomas. Someone should add that. - Ver-mont (talk) 16:38, April 5, 2017 (UTC) : Got it. Thanks. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:19, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Abilities Can someone add , , and to this page? He trains Dick with a staff in Nightwing Vol 3 0. I know for a fact he uses a sword at one point, but can't quite find a ref. I'll keep looking, but does anyone else happen to know a time he's used one? --Sromero78 (talk) 06:55, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Page Image Hey, so I've noticed that the page image for this page is Batman in his New 52 suit, he hasn't worn that suit for a long while now so I think the image should be changed to his current costume, aka the one with the grey cloth suit and the trunks.--23dilsherd (talk) 12:41, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Regeneration Did Batman's exposure to Dionesium really give him a permanent healing factor? I don't think so. SuperFan95 (talk) 08:15, December 22, 2019 (UTC)